


Omegaverse haikyuu one shots

by Calum_hood_sister



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Heat/Mating Cycles, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calum_hood_sister/pseuds/Calum_hood_sister
Summary: Ship/pairing: KurotsukkiA/N: hello, I am doing this one first because it is one of the ships/pairings that has less recognition or one shots ig





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ship/pairing: Kurotsukki  
> A/N: hello, I am doing this one first because it is one of the ships/pairings that has less recognition or one shots ig 

Kuroo Tetsurou and Tsukishima Kei had been mated for 5 years. After being rivals in high school and going through college together, they decided to try to date each other. 

 

Kuroo was a jealous ass-hole when any other alpha touched "his" omega. Tsukishima had reminded him he didn't belong to anyone, he was his own person and always would be. 

When Kuroo had been courting Tsukki for three years he decided it was finally time to "propose." 

In alpha/omega culture marriage wasn't a requirement, it was usually a bonding mark that officially tied the two together.

 

The bonding mark would be on the scent gland of their necks, each and every bond mark is different. There are never two of the same bond marks, they are a special thing meant for life long mates. 

 

Once an alpha has mated and bonded himself to a omega it will be for life. He could try to be unfaithful to the omega but that will lead to all out hell. 

 

The day kuroo Tetsurou had decided to ask Tsukishima Kei to marry him was one to remember.

-flash back kinda- 

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the weather was absolutely amazing. 

Tetsurou had decided this would be the day he proposed to his love of three years. He had some how got Kei to agree to go somewhere blind folded. Not with out a small fight of course. 

 

Kei was blind folded and wasn't too happy about it but he'd do anything for his love. 

"Where are we going Tetsurou?" Kei asked thirty minutes into the trip.

"You will see soon my love" 

"Call me love, one more time in that sweet tone, and I'll chop your dick off" Kei said while smirking. 

" we are almost there Kei" 

"Good" Tsukki replied in a low mellow tone.

They had arrived approximately fifteen minutes after Kei and Tetsurou's lovers quarrel. Kuroo ran out of the car to the other side, to help his omega out of the car. 

 

He took Kei's hand and helped lead him to the secluded spot on the far side of the mountain, under a cherry blossom tree that was full in bloom, the sky was a glorious luscious lilac and the grass was a beautiful vibrant green. 

 

Kuroo had, Hinata and Yamaguchi set up a picnic date exactly like Tetsurou and Kei's first date. Once kuroo had him where he wanted him, he helped Tsukishima sit down onto the soft velvety like picnic blanket, then he himself took a seat right next to him. 

He untied Kei's blind fold and revealed the surprise he had been hiding for months. Kei gasped at what he saw before him, this was exactly what their first date had looked like. Tetsurou smiled to himself and kissed Kei on the cheek. 

"Stop with the sappy shit you big idiot" Kei said laughing a bit towards the end of his sentence. 

"So do you like it?" Kuroo asked his boyfriend nervously 

"Yes, I absolutely love it. And no I am not being sarcastic" Tsukki said smiling. 

"Well, that is a good thing. I've been planing this little surprise for you for months!" Tetsurou exclaimed. 

Tsukki looked into the picnic basket, to see what Kuroo had packed them to eat. It was sandwiches and watermelon and an array of different flavor cartons of milk. 

After two an a'half hours of telling jokes and their favorite stories of one another, Tsukishima and Kuroo had finished the picnic. Kei was packing up the stuff from the picnic with his back turned away from Tetsurou. 

Kuroo's palms got sweaty. Well actually his whole body did, but that is besides the point. 

Kuroo's stomach was in knots, was the old angry high school middle blocker going to say yes? Would he reject Tetsurou?

Tetsurou decided it was now or never. There were only two things Kei could say. He got down on one knee and pulled the black box out of his pocket. Kei turned around, looking for the salt and pepper shakers he knew were around here somewhere. As soon as he looked up he saw Kuroo Tetsurou on one knee holding a black box with a ring inside of it.

"T-tetsurou, what are you doing?" Kei asked sounding a little nervous. 

"Tsukishima Kei, I have known and loved you for a total of eight years. I knew I had to have you the moment you stepped foot on the court for that practice match. After five years of pining and lusting after you, I finally had the balls to ask you out. And here we are three years later. Who would of thought that a cat and a crow would be so compatible.I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life.Tsukishima Kei, will you marry me?" Tetsurou spoke with compassion and love for his boyfriend and hopefully soon to be fiancé. 

Kei sat there in complete utter shock, the man he loves, his alpha had just proposed to him. Kei licked his and swallowed hard looking left to right with his eyes. 

 

Tsukishima looked Kuroo in the eyes and said the seven words that both surprised and relieved Kuroo Tetsurou at the same time. 

"Yes, Kuroo Tetsurou, I will marry you" Kei said a trail of happy tear cascading down his face as he lunged himself at Tetsurou. 

Kuroo let out a sort of relieved laugh and hugged Kei, after their long endearing hug. They both pulled back and Kei handed Tetsurou his left hand, Tetsurou took it and slid the simple silver band onto Kei's finger. 

 

They both smiled at the ring on Tsukishima's hand, when they both looked up the caught each other's gaze and ended the night in a long, outstanding, loving kiss. 

-

It was a year and a'half later and Kuroo and Tsukishima were happily married, Tsukishima had decided to hyphen his last name so he was now Tsukishima-Kuroo Kei. They had both decided they wouldn't even try for kids until they were both out of college, But plans do change sometimes. 

 

-

Tsukishima was what people referred to as a late bloomer, he had not had his first heat yet and was still waiting for it to come. He had gone to doctors and thy all told him the same thing. There was nothing wrong with him, he was perfectly fertile. 

 

He was just another late bloomer case, Kuroo and Tsukishima had made sure they were ready when his first heat did come. They knew that since his first heat hadn't come in his teen years, that it was going to be a hundred times more intense. 

But one day Kei's heat finally came, neither of them were truly ready for what was to come. 

-warning cringe smut is coming up skip if you don't like- 

It was a slow laggy day, the skies were grey and it had been pouring all day. Pour Tsukishima was stuck inside stressing out over finals that were coming up. 

Kuroo Tetsurou had walked into his shared apartment with his husband. He was overwhelmed with the scent of distress radiating off his omega. He walked over to where Kei was sat on the couch lap and table covered in highlighters, text books, and notes. 

"Babe, maybe you should really take a break. You smell weird" Kuroo said worriedly. 

"Kuroo, I wish I could take a break but I need to study. Final Exams are just three weeks away, I have to be prepared!" Kei exclaimed not looking away from his stacks of text books. 

"Kei, I know you already know all the things that are in everyone of those text books. So why are you worrying?" Tetsurou asked his husband. 

Kei looked up at his husband with sad dole eyes and sighed knowing he would have to tell his husband. 

"Tetsurou , we have to be prepared. one day we will have kids and I'd rather I have a stable job and not be one of those omegas that stays home and looks after the kids" 

"Kei, this is what you've been worried about? We aren't having kids for a while Tsukki, yes you're right about us having stable jobs to support the baby. But you have to realize that even if you did have to be one of those omegas that stays home, that wouldn't change who you are"

"I know that Kuroo, but you know how much I hate being dependent on someone" Tsukishima sighed looking at his hands. 

"I Know that Kei, that is why I would never make you feel like you were. We aren't having kids right now and we won't until we are both ready, you'll have to stay home for a few months at first when you do have the baby. But after that if you still want to go back to your job you can" Kuroo smiled and kissed his husband on the lips. 

"Yeah I guess you're right" kei said and smiled setting his text book aside and taking a long needed break. 

-

Later that night Kei started to feel weird, his skin had gotten sticky and was hot, so hot. He leaned over and rested his head on Kuroo's shoulder, oddly the pain of the heat went away with contact with his alpha. 

 

Kei set up immediately and looked at Tetsurou weirdly, he swallowed he had studied heats and ruts intensely, he knew this was signs of his first heat making a appearance. 

"Kuroo" 

"Yes" Kuroo said looking at his husband in the eyes. 

"I think my heat has started" Tsukishima said as if it was nothing, but truly on the inside he was freaking out. 

Kuroo went wide eyed at the statement and sat up abruptly to look at his lover. 

"Are you serious?" Tetsurou asked 

"As serious as hinata being a shirmp" Tsukki laughed out 

"We should get ready then" Kuroo said getting up from his seat, making sure all the windows and doors were locked. No other alpha was going try to get into their house to see, hear, smell, or taste his omega. 

"Kuroo the heat, hasn't gone into full force yet, We have a while until if officially sets in" Kei said factually 

"I know that Kei, but when you go into heat it is going to be a hundred times worse than a normal omega. Your pheromones are going to be stronger, your needs will be stronger, everything will be stronger. I am going to have to get everything ready as fast as possible, because once you are in full blown heat you and me both are going to lose it." 

"Oh" Tsukki said looking down a little ashamed that Kuroo would have to take care of him. 

"Hey, don't look sad I'm happy about this. I get to take care of my omega finally." Kuroo said smiling like a fool in love. Well technically he was a fool in love. 

-

Kei was now in full blown heat and they were both losing it, Kei had already ripped all of his clothes and Tetsurou was having trouble restraining himself. 

"Come on Kei let's get you to the bedroom" Kuroo said picking him up and walking to their bedroom dropping him on their bed, he turned around to lock the door. 

"Come on Tetsurou, please mate me. Make me officially yours!" Kei exclaimed. 

Kuroo's restraints were slipping and he was ready to pounce on his husband. 

 

"Kuroo please ram your alpha cock into me, breed me, make me yours" Tsukishima cried out. 

That was it. Kuroo's restraints snapped and he pounced, he started to move at an extreme pace, pulling of each article of clothing as fast as possible. 

Kuroo was naked in a few mere seconds, he was already starting on getting Tsukki ready for him. He lifted Kei's legs as far as they would go, what he saw was just making him slip more than he already had. 

There in between Kei's perfectly round ass cheeks was a large amount of slick. Tetsurou looked up at his husband, he moved his head towards his lovers puckered pink hole. He took his husbands cheeks and spread them, getting a better view of that rosy pink hole that was twitching. 

Kuroo hesitantly took a lick of the slick pooling between Tsukishima's beautiful cheeks. After that first lick he didn't stop he immediately dove in, licking up the substance in between his husbands cheeks and licking inside his hole. 

Once Kuroo had finished eating Tsukki out, he took one of his fingers and circled it around the a waiting puckered hole. He pushed in and started to stretch his lover out, Tsukishima was making little moans and sounds only Kuroo would have the pleasure of hearing. 

Soon enough Kuroo had added a second and third finger, kei went crazy moaning and demanding kuroo fuck him right then and there. But Tetsurou kept stretching his husband to make sure he wouldn't hurt his love. 

"Fuck me already!" Kei cried out biting his lip 

"With pleasure" Kuroo smirked 

Kuroo lined his cock up with Tsukishima's hole and with one good push he was past that tight ring of muscles, both Kuroo and Tsukishima let out load moans. 

 

Tetsurou kept fucking into Kei with all his might going a hundred miles a hour. He was trying every position to try to get to his lovers sweet spot, he pulled out and angled to the left he slammed back in, Kei let out a throaty moan and Kuroo a groan. 

Kuroo fucked into Kei a few more times, until they both felt the tug of Kuroo's knot on Kei's wet, puffy, sloppy hole. He slammed back into Kei one last time his knot expanding stretching Kei's poor abused hole. He bit into Kei's neck leaving behind blood, he lapped the blood up and watched as the mark healed. Kei then bit into Tetsurou's neck doing the same as Kuroo did to him. 

Neither of them realized thy Kuroo wasn't wearing a condom. 

-

It had been four months after Kei's first heat, when he started having stomach troubles. He would be rushing to the bathroom at just the smell of coffee. He was throwing up every morning usually around four am. Tetsurou had gotten worried about his mate and had said if this hasn't cleared up in a week Kei would have no choice but to go to a doctor. 

-

It had been a week and the throwing up had not stopped, if possible it had gotten worse he'd throw up just from the scent of fish, He couldn't eat any of his favorite foods. 

The only thing he could keep down was rocky road ice cream with gummy bears and pickles. Kuroo had decided enough was enough and that he was taking his mate to the doctor. 

They had been waiting in the waiting room for over a hour, Tsukishima was nervously fidgeting around. His leg bouncing up and down, fidgeting with his hands and fingers. 

"Tsukishima-Kuroo Kei" a nurse in black and orange called out they both got up, they both proceeded to walk back with the nurse to the room she was leading them too. 

"Okay, please wait here and the doctor will be in with you shortly" the peppy nurse said as she made her way to exit the room. 

Kei clasped Tetsurou's had still very nervous on what could be wrong with him. 

"It'll be okay" Kuroo said as he brought his lovers hand up to his mouth and kissed, shortly after the doctor walked in with a nurse right behind her. 

"Hello I am doctor. Uki how may be at your assistance today?" the doctor asked the couple looking at at the clearly nervous omega. 

"He had been throwing up a lot, he is complaining of stomach aches and headaches, he has gained a few pounds, and he's moodier and needier than usual" Kuroo stated kissing his omegas head. 

"Well Tsukishima, if you would please get up onto this table right here so we can examine you further" the doctor said pointing to the table in the corner of the room. 

Kei looked up at Tetsurou with frightened and worried eyes, Tetsurou smiled and walked with his omega over to the table and help him up onto it. 

"Okay Kei, can you please lower your pants below your naval and lift your shirt up for me?" 

Kei nodded and started lower his pants below his naval and lifting his shirt up. The doctor approached him and pulled on some gloves, she pressed around on his stomach until she felt what she was looking for. 

"Yuki, can you please bring the ultra sound machine in here please" 

"Yes ma'am" the young nurse said as she rushed out to fetch the equipment that was needed. 

"What's wrong with him?" Kuroo asked worriedly. 

"I'm not sure yet, I have my suspicions but I want to make sure before I tell you." The doctor said. 

The young black haired nurse came rushing in with the equipment, she went to plug it in. 

"Okay Kei this is a water based gel it will be cold at first" 

The doctor squirted a small amount of gel onto Kei's stomach, were it was actually prodding out a little. 

"Fuck" Kei cursed as the gel made contact with his skin, he was holding Tetsurou's hand so hard Tetsurou thought he would break it. 

The doctor started rolling the wand around Kei's stomach as if she was looking for something specifically. She looked for a good ten minutes until she stopped in one spot and froze the imagine on the screen. 

"Aha my suspicions were correct!" 

"What were your suspicions correct about" Kei asked in a small voice. 

"You, are pregnant Kei" 

"What?" Kei and Tetsurou exclaimed at the exact same time. 

"You are having a baby, see this is its head, and here is its body, and this is its arms and legs" the doctor said pointing out all the part to the astonished couple. 

"Can you tell what the first and secondary gender will be?" 

"I can tell the first gender will be a boy, but we won't find out his secondary gender until he is born." 

They had gotten pictures of their baby to mail to their old members of their teams, and to mail to their mothers. 

Once they had gotten home the both sat of the couch still in initial shock. Kei suddenly burst out into tears crying not caring if his lover saw him. 

"Kei what's wrong?" Tetsurou asked whipping his head towards the sound of his crying mate. 

"Tetsurou, we are having a baby! We are not ready for a baby we just made it out of college and I haven't got a job yet." Kei all but sobbed into his hands. 

"Kei, listen to me we will make it through this, all though the baby was not planned it doesn't mean we won't love him or be able to provide for him. Remember I just got that job that pays really well, I will be able to support you and the baby until you can start looking for a job again." 

Kei looked at his mate and threw himself at him, crying into Kuroo's shoulder hugging him with all his might. 

"Shh shh we will be okay we will be okay I love you" Tetsurou said as he kissed Kei's tears away. 

"I love you too" Kei whispered back. 

It was two weeks later when the baby kicked for the first time, Kei awoke with a start and he get the baby kick him right in the ribs. He immediately woke Tetsurou up taking his hand and placing it on his round belly. Once Kuroo get the kick of his unborn baby his eyes widened and he smiled they both stayed up all night talking to their unborn baby. 

 

Kei was now seven months along and he was huge, when Mrs. Kuroo said all Kuroo baby's were big. he though she was joking but no of course not he was cursed with has a huge baby. 

Kei made his way to the kitchen to get some food the baby was hungry as Kei would always say. He grabbed a jar of peanut butter and looked around the fridge, he was sure he had left over meat buns in here. 

 

After thirty minutes of reading the fridge he found them, he spread peanut butter over the meat buns and started to chow down. 

"Ew Kei what the hell is that?" Hinata asked looking at what the other omega was eating. 

"I-it's meat buns with peanut butter" kei whispered looking down as if he was ashamed. Hinata immediately regretted asking that very question, because Kei bursted into tear sobbing.

"Hey, hey Kei, it's okay, it's okay it's just a little weird" Kei started to sob harder. 

Hinata didn't know what to do it had been thirty minutes and kei hadn't stopped sobbing. He had actually gotten worse he had built a nest and was wallowing in it. 

Hinata would hate to call Kuroo and ruin his night out with Kageyama, Daichi, and Asahi. But he had no choices he had tried literally everything and Kei wouldn't stop crying. 

"Kuroo?" Hinata asked hesitantly 

"What's wrong Hinata?" 

"It's Kei, I guess he was having a weird craving and I said it was weird on accident! And now he won't stop crying, this has been going on for thirty minutes now" 

"Me and kageyama will be there in forty-five minutes, just try to keep him calm" 

"Kei, can I come in" Hinata asked outside of the nest. Kei, who was still crying nodded and moved over a little, making room for the smaller omega. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult your craving I don't know what it's like to be pregnant and probably never will." Hinata said himself starting to cry. 

"Hinata what are you talking about?" 

"Kageyama isn't to fond of kids, for the past year I have been hinting every so often that I want a baby, but he always ignores them so I guess he doesn't want kids" Hinata said sobbing himself now. 

Kei scooted closer to the smaller omega and wrapped him into a hug. 

"Shouyou I'm sure kageyama will come around" Kei said now trying to sooth Hinata. 

"I doubt it" hinata said in a sad tone. 

They stayed like that until Kuroo and kageyama got home, Kei had stopped crying and Hinata had fallen asleep on the taller omegas shoulder. 

Kei glared at kageyama and growled at him making kageyama jump ten feet in the air, Kei pointed to Hinata red puffy eyes. 

"When you two get home you need to talk" Kei growled out. 

Kageyama nodded and muttered a "will do" as he picked up his omega and walked out of the Kuroo residence. 

"So what happened tonight?" Tetsurou asked looking into the nest where his omega laid. 

"Hinata said one of my cravings was weird and gross, my emotions got to me and I couldn't stop crying. Then Hinata apologized and climbed into my nest with me, he explained he doesn't know much about pregnancy and probably never will" 

"What do you mean by 'probably never will'?" Kuroo asked his beautiful omega mate. 

"Hinata said he has been hinting to kageyama that he wants a baby for over a year, a year Kuroo. Hinata said kageyama doesn't really like kids" 

"Oh really? Because kageyama told me a little while back, that he couldn't wait to see Hinata heavily pregnant with his baby" 

"Really?" 

"Really" 

"So there might also be little Hinata and kageyama volleyball geniuses running around soon" 

"Yeah there might be." 

-

When Kei went into labor it was December twenty-second, a cold snowy day. Kei had awoken at 3am in the morning having small contractions, he thought nothing of it and brushed it off as nothing. he had been having Braxton hicks contractions for a while now. 

It was mid-day now and the pain had only grown worse, Kuroo of course had to work today out of all days, he had no choice but to call kageyama and Hinata how had just discovered they were pregnant with a baby boy also. 

"Hey kageyama" Kei panted into the phone. 

"Kei is something the mater" 

"No other than I'm going to have to have to push a kid out of me today" Kei yelled as a painful contraction hit him. 

"Kei, kei! You're in labor?!" 

"Yes, you dip shit. Can you both come get me Kuroo is working today?" Kei asked 

"Yeah, sure we will be there as soon as possible Kei. Don't move" 

"Where would I go king?" Kei laughed out. 

They had arrived thirty-five minutes later and helped get Kei into the car. Kageyama was rushing to get to the hospital, while Hinata was trying to get a hold of Kuroo. 

"H-Hinata y-you aren't going t-to be a-able to r-reach him h-his phone is m-most likely switched off" Kei panted in the back seat. 

"Well I have to keep trying. He can't miss his own sons birth!" Hinata shouted. 

They arrived to the hospital and Kei was taken away to a room they weren't allowed in, only immediate family or the father of the baby was allowed in the room up until after the delivery. 

Kageyama had finally gotten a hold of Tetsurou and told him every that had happened. Tetsurou immediately left work he started the two hour commute to the hospital is mate was at. 

Meanwhile back at the hospital Kei was in intense pain he wanted, no needed his mate to be with him. He couldn't do this alone he had officially been in labor for eleven hours, he couldn't stand much more of it and it was to late to get a epidural, The doctor finally came back into see how dilated Kei was. 

"Kei you are dilated ten centimeters, it is time for you to start pushing you mate hasn't arrived yet. would you like me to get anyone out in the waiting room to be with you?" 

"Could you get Hinata, Yamaguchi, Noya, and Suga?" Kei asked panting. 

The doctor nodded and went to fetch the four omegas he had named, after five minutes the doctor returned with the four other omegas. 

Hinata and Suga went to hold Kei's hands and yamaguchi and Noya to hold his legs up. 

 

The doctor pulled on her gloves and got between his legs, lifting up the sheets covering his privates. 

"Okay, Kei get ready and pus-" 

The door burst opened and there stood Kuroo Tetsurou, sweaty and out of breath. 

"I'm here, I'm here" he said as he went to Kei's head and kissed his head taking his hand from and obviously hurting Hinata. 

"Okay Kei, ready set push... good good, keep holding it. For another four seconds and breath." 

This process Lasted for two more hours, along with curses and threats like that he would chop off Tetsurou's dick. 

In the end Kei gave birth to a baby boy he was born December, twenty-second at four thirty at nigh. he weighed eight pounds zero ounces, he was forty-five centimeters tall, and his secondary gender was alpha. 

"What shall we name him?" Kuroo asked as he looked at his mate and new born child. 

"What about Ichirou?" Tetsurou offered. 

"It's perfect" Kei said as he looked at there small son. 

"Welcome to the world Tsukishima-Kuroo Ichirou" they both whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore any typos. I am bad at typos and I'm just finishing this at 3am sorry. I hope you Injoy and let my know I you want more.


End file.
